dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ThunderGod Cid/Paladin
Suggested Vows Vow of Technology: You spread progress wherever you go, bringing enlightenment to all around you. All firearms are martial weapons for you. Vow of Hotblood: You are as hotblooded as they come, always full of energy and passion, ain't nothing gonna break your stride, ain't nothing gonna slow you down. You are immune to fatigue and exhaustion while in the process of upholding your other vows. I think this can be a good place to jot down vow suggestions. Karuma 05:13, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Vow of Elements: You choose to serve an Elemental Plane and further the ideals of the associated element. You gain your chosen Element as a Subtype, but you must obey the same Alignment restrictions as a Druid. Paladins with the Vow of Hotblood are not required to chose Fire if they also take this Vow, they are just extremely likely to make that choice. :Vow of Animals: You believe it is wrong to subjugate any creature for labor. You do not gain a Special Mount and instead gain an inherent bonus to all of your Base Movement Speeds. This Vow has the alignment restrictions of a Druid. :Vow of Larceny: If it isn't nailed to the floor, you're taking it with you. If it is nailed to the floor, you're pulling out the nails. Sleight of Hand, Disable Device, Escape Artist, Bluff, Balance, Disguise, and Forgery become class skills for you. :Vow of Lechery: If it moves, you wanna hit it, your exploits and skill are legendary. Add half of your Paladin levels as a bonus to your Leadership score to attract followers and a cohort of the opposite gender. Unfortunately, when they aren't doing anything useful, they are all fighting over your attention, leaving you no time to get to know any of them individually. :Karuma 05:55, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Vow of Outrageous: You are outrageous, you are truly, truly outrageous. You may choose any one Vow which has an opposed Alignment to yourself, take it anyways, and make it work within your Alignment. It cannot directly contradict another Vow you have taken and you are still bound to the Alignment of your other Vows. No you cannot take this Vow more than once, that would be outrageous. Karuma 06:18, September 30, 2010 (UTC) A few matters of concern Vow of Greed: While flavorly it makes complete sense that there are no limits on this vow, it could completely destroy a party's balance. A few ideas: 1/day, once per encounter or, only after gaining over necessity. Vow of Pride: Way over-powered... I cannot even begin... This ability (as is) could be its own class. Allowing a player to reroll (or get another) on every defensive action. Really? Otherwise, this class has long been needed in the homebrew archives as a brilliant alternative to the disappointing Paladin class (and many of its successors)! --Franken Kesey 22:27, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Keep in mind that this is a wizard-level class, which means its abilities should be pretty awesome in order to actually be worth choosing. Sure, it lets you kill a bag of mice, but with a limit on temporary hit points (just put in) it's less abusive. :Given that Vow of Pride is usable once per round, it's really not totally going to break the game. It's basically the same as the other rerolls (which are the crux of every luck-based class ever) except it's not really limited to a per day usage and doesn't have the stupid "you must take the second result even if it's worse". For a wizard-level game, I don't see it being that big of a deal. - TG Cid 00:06, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I acknowledge that this is wizard level, and am glad we are on the same page about that. Yet even deity's have there limits and standards. Otherwise tales like Hades and the seasons, would be much more bleak. Therefore I encourage you to stay in the realm of playable with non-wizard level classes. ::The Vow of Greed is now completely reasonable, I no longer, have any insurrections with it. ::Just to put things into perspective, the SRD:Second Chance power states the following: ::lets break this down from yours. ::SRD:Second Chance :::1. Only your rolls :::2. For: attack rolls, saving throws, ability checks, skill checks :::3. use second roll (you acknowledged) :::4. limit per day (you acknowledged) ::Vow of Pride :::1. Your rolls along with any antagonist :::2. all above with addition to damage rolls (probably not what you meant, but you need to specify "not damage" - etc. can be a very confusing term) :::3. use the more beneficial roll (you acknowledged) :::4. no limit per day (you acknowledged) - ::::I still don't see what the problem is here. Second Chance already covers all of the important rolls that people have to make (i.e. attack rolls and saves since you can usually take 10 or 20 on many ability and skill checks if you're willing and able to take a longer time to perform them). The best part is that Vow of Pride allows you to affect someone else's roll, except because the result of the roll must directly affect you there is not much to affect except attack rolls, damage rolls, and caster level checks. Except for the possible use of multiplying damage and beating spell resistance, this still only lets you reroll one die, which means damage is generally unaffected. The other possibility is, as mentioned before, caster level checks to beat spell resistance (which, if the caster takes Arcane Mastery, they can take 10 on anyway). ::::Plus, Second Chance does not have a per day limit, unless you count the number of times you manifest the power as such a limitation. So long as the power is active, you may reroll one die per round. Just like Vow of Pride. - TG Cid 14:16, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Cool Combos Charity + Peace is a good Tank, redirecting attacks and making them bounce off of Sanctuary. Add on Diligence and then you end up being a tough as nails Healtank that grants FH and a stupid amount of healing every round. Love it. Karuma 00:12, October 4, 2010 (UTC)